Le Mentor de Kenta
by Nicori
Summary: La mort de Ryuga laisse Kenta orphelin de son maître. Pourras-t-il un jour le remplacer?


**Le Mentor de Kenta**

Kenta venait de passer la journée la plus éprouvante de toute sa vie. Le combat contre Némésis avait été si violent ! Heureusement que Gingka avait été là pour les sauver. Heureusement qu'ils s'étaient tous battus jusqu'au bout de leur force. Heureusement que Ryuga leur avait prêté sa force. Lui avait prêté sa force. Ryuga… En repensant à lui et à son sacrifice pendant le combat, Kenta en avait les larmes aux yeux. La pression retombée, il ne retint pas ses larmes et les laissa couler avec mélancolie tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui où ses parents l'attendaient avec inquiétude.

-Ah Kenta te voilà !, s'écria sa mère en lui sautant dans les bras alors qu'il avait à peine franchi la porte. Tu nous a fait tellement peur ! Heureusement que tu n'as rien…

-Et de ce que j'ai vu, tu es un héros fiston ! Je suis fier de toi !, renchérit son père en s'approchant d'eux le sourire aux lèvres.

Kenta resta silencieux et continuait de pleurer en silence dans les bras de sa mère. Ses parents mirent son attitude sur le compte de la fatigue et stress qu'avait dû engendrer cette terrible épreuve.

Quand sa mère le lâcha, Kenta monta se coucher en silence et s'endormit aussitôt.

Quand Kenta se réveilla le lendemain, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé toute cette histoire. Némésis… Les bladers légendaires… Il se saisit de Sggittario et comprit que tout ça était bel et bien réel car c'était un flash Sagittario très abimé qu'il avait entre les mains. Par flash successifs, les événements de la veille lui revenaient en mémoire. L'un d'entre eux en particulier : le sacrifice fatal de Ryuga. Une nouvelle envie de pleurer le prit mais il se retint : il devait faire bonne figure pour ses parents qui s'étaient bien assez inquiétés comme ça pour lui. Il s'habilla rapidement, déjeuna en vitesse et sortit.

Lorsqu'il arriva à un carrefour, il hésita. En général, il prenait à droite pour rejoindre le BeyParc ou le BeyPit. Mais aujourd'hui, il avait envie de rester seul. Il devait remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il devait pleurer Ryuga en paix. Il tourna donc à gauche. Il pensa d'abord aller au bord de la rivière mais se ravisa en se disant qu'il y croiserait surement Gingka. Il décida alors d'emprunter un autre chemin. Un chemin qu'il n'a pas utilisé depuis des années : celui de son ancienne école primaire. Là, il connaissait un endroit tranquille. C'était son jardin secret lorsqu'il était enfant. Un petit coin d'un mur de son école dissimulé par un grand arbre et quelques buissons et qui donnait une vue aussi imprenable que discrète sur toute la ville.

Arrivé là, il se laissa aller. Les genoux ramenés contre son torse et la tête dans les bras, il pleura tout son soul. Ryuga… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à lui faire entendre raison plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas arrivé sur l'île plus tôt ? Kenta s'en voulait terriblement. A la douleur d'avoir perdu celui qu'il considérait être son ami, s'ajoutait une terrible culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Et pire que tout, il se sentait en cet instant terriblement seul et abandonné. Bien sûr, c'était lui qui avait décidé de ne pas rejoindre ses amis ce jour-là mais même parmi eux, il se sentait seul désormais. Comme si, depuis son voyage avec Ryuga, il s'était déconnecté d'eux. Comme s'il ne les comprenait plus. Un sentiment plus que déstabilisant car il avait crû depuis des années que la seule chose qu'il cherchait, c'était l'amitié de Gingka. Gingka… Il l'avait tant admiré ! Il lui avait tant appris ! Et pourtant, toute sa reconnaissance allait à Ryuga. Il se trouvait un peu injuste envers Gingka. Mais il avait changé. Oui, Gingka avait été son guide autrefois. Mais Ryuga avait été son mentor. Sa force, il la puisait aujourd'hui principalement dans ce que Ryuga lui avait appris, bien plus que dans ce que Gingka lui avait dit. Sa douleur d'avoir perdu ce nouveau modèle n'en était que plus intense. Il se jura de, toute sa vie, prendre exemple sur Ryuga. De chercher à devenir plus fort par lui-même et de se donner corps et âme à cette mission. Il se promit de toujours se battre jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la destruction et l'épuisement total et même jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait ! Des promesses quelques peu apaisantes mais un peu vide de sens à présent que le monde était sauvé et que plus aucune menace ne pesait sur lui.

Il commençait pleuvoir. Kenta leva les yeux vers le ciel mais son regard en croisa un autre dans l'arbre qui protégeait sa cachette. En plissant les yeux, il reconnut ceux qui l'observaient : de grands yeux bleus orageux à l'expression indéchiffrable qui ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Kenta, embarrassé d'être surpris dans ce moment de tristesse visible, demanda brutalement :

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Kyoya hausse les épaules et détourna son regard vers l'horizon qui était de plus en plus masqué par la pluie qui s'intensifiait.

Cette attitude énerva beaucoup Kenta. Il n'avait plus l'intention de se faire mépriser de la sorte. Il avait grandi. Il y avait longtemps que Kyoya ne lui faisait plus peur et il ne le laisserait pas le traiter comme ça. S'il voulait imiter Ryuga, la première étape était de se faire respecter des fortes têtes comme lui. Alors il grimpa à l'arbre rapidement et s'assit à côté de Kyoya en lançant :

-Je t'ai posé une question !

Kyoya haussa un sourcil : Kenta avait grimpé l'arbre avec beaucoup de facilité. Il avait vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le gosse qu'il avait racketté 3 ans plus tôt.

-Je te parle !, lui cria Kenta.

Pris dans ses pensées, Kyoya avait oublié de répondre. Il se rattrapa bien vite :

-Je me demandais juste pourquoi tu pleurais alors que tu es censé être heureux vu qu'on a sauvé le monde hier.

-Parce que Ryuga est mort ! Voilà pourquoi !, répliqua Kenta sur la défensive tandis qu'un coup de tonnerre gronda dans le ciel.

Cette réponse étonna un peu Kyoya. Il détailla Kenta. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants de défi, de colère et de tristesse. Toutes ces émotions à l'égard de Ryuga…

-Ryuga ? Depuis quand tu pleures pour un type comme lui ?

-C'était quelqu'un de très courageux !, s'énerva Kenta les yeux étincelants. Je sais que personne n'est vraiment triste de sa mort mais moi je le suis ! Il le mérite !

Kyoya ne répondit pas. Seule la pluie battante troublait le silence qui s'installa alors. Et quelques instants plus tard, Kenta lâcha :

-Et c'était mon ami aussi…

-Ah bon ? J'avais pas l'impression. , répliqua Kyoya sincèrement.

-Il m'a donné son fragment d'étoile ! , s'écria Kenta comme si c'était une preuve.

-Ouai quand il a compris que personne n'aurait rien pu faire seul c'est tout. , répondit Kyoya avec pragmatisme.

-Hein ?

-Ben oui ! , poursuivit-il. Gingka est le seul à l'avoir vaincu. Comme Gingka ne s'en sortait pas tout seul, il a compris qu'il n'y aurait aucune honte à gagner en équipe et il a accepté de te donner le fragment d'étoile. C'est tout.

-Tu mens !, s'écria Kenta en commençant à pleurer. J'ai fais beaucoup d'efforts et de progrès ! J'ai mérité sa confiance !

-C'est sûr, ça a dû simplifier les choses. , répondit Kyoya en haussant les épaules. Mais au final, il tenait quand même pas plus que ça à toi. Et tu vas pas me dire que je t'apprends quoi que ce soit. T'as bien dû te rendre compte que tu lui cassais les pieds en jouant les pots de colles !

Il eut un nouveau coup de tonnerre mais Kenta ne distinguait plus l'écho de l'orage du grondement violent qui résonnait dans sa tête en entendant ces mots. Il se sentait si désemparé en cet instant ! Le regard perdu dans le sombre horizon, il pleurait silencieusement. C'était vrai. Tout ce que Kyoya venait de dire n'était que pure vérité.

-Donc, reprit Kyoya, étant donné que dire que tu pleures pour un ami est une fausse raison…

Kenta ouvrit la bouche pour nier mais Kyoya ne le lui laissa pas le temps et continua :

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de pleurer Ryuga.

-T'es qu'un sans cœur ! C'est normal que je sois triste pour Ryuga !

-En fait non étant donné ce que je viens de te dire. Sauf s'il y a une autre raison. Une raison qui m'intéresse.

\- Et depuis quand ce que je pense t'intéresse ?

Kyoya haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

-M'en fiche mais j'ai rien d'autre à faire et tu squattes mon arbre.

A la grande surprise de Kyoya, Kenta lâcha :

-Parce que Ryuga est celui qui m'a tout appris. Enfin, Gingka m'a appris beaucoup : l'esprit de blader et tout ça… Mais au final il m'a toujours protégé. C'est Ryuga qui m'a appris à ne compter que sur moi-même, à aller au bout de moi-même. A me dépasser. C'est à Ryuga que je dois tout. Et… maintenant qu'il n'est plus là je…

Kenta recommençait à pleurer. Il sanglota plusieurs minutes tandis que Kyoya restait silencieux.

Kenta, qui s'attendait à une remarque cinglante de la part de Kyoya sur sa faiblesse, lui lança un regard en biais. Kyoya avait la tête baissée et les yeux fermés en proie à une profonde réflexion. _Si Kenta savait…,_ pensait-il, _à quel point ses mots faisaient écho en lui. A quel point il pouvait comprendre le sentiment merveilleux et terrifiant de la reconnaissance. A quel point il savait comment un mot, un geste, un regard pouvait vous faire gravir des montagnes pour la simple fierté et l'immense bonheur de dire à celui qui vous les a accordé que vous avez réussi et que c'était grâce à lui._ Sans quitter sa posture neutre et indéchiffrable, il demanda :

\- C'est pour ça que t'es pas avec les autres ?

Kenta n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi mais oui, c'était pour ça alors il acquiesça.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?

Kyoya haussa un sourcil. Quiconque le connaissait un tout petit peu aurait compris la stupidité de la question.

_Je sais que t'aime être seul ! , s'expliqua Kenta. Mais il y a souvent Benkei avec toi ou alors tu restes avec nous même si tu boudes. Pourquoi toi, tu t'es isolé ?

Kyoya était interpelé par la façon dont Kenta le voyait. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un sous-entendait qu'il était possiblement susceptible d'apprécier la compagnie. Mais, en y repensant, c'était vrai qu'il avait passé pas mal de temps avec la bande de Gingka ces derniers temps. La question venait surement de là. Alors il répondit du ton le plus détaché possible :

-Parce que j'avais envie de calme avant de partir.

-Ou ?

-M'entrainer ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser Gingka atteindre des sommets de puissance sans réagir !

Kenta eut un petit rire :

-Non bien sûr.

La pluie se calmait peu à peu jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Kenta décida d'en profiter :

-Bon aller, je te laisse tranquille.

Il redescendit de l'arbre en lançant :

\- J'ai été content de te parler Kyoya. C'est la première fois que j'ai une aussi longue conversation avec toi !

\- Ouai ben t'habitues pas. Ça ne se reproduira pas.

Kenta sourit de voir que Kyoya restait fidèle à lui-même et s'éloignait déjà quand il entendit Kyoya le rappeler, les yeux perdus vers l'horizon :

_Kenta !

Kenta se retourna.

_Oui ?

_Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Kenta était tellement stupéfait qu'il en resta bouche bée quelques secondes.

C'est le moment que choisirent Gingka, Madoka et Benkei pour débarquer essoufflés :

-Ah Kenta tu es là ! , s'écria Gingka.

-On s'est inquiété de ne pas te voir !, lança Madoka.

-Oui je suis là. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi les amis, sourit Kenta.

Kyoya prit cette dernière réplique de Kenta comme un non à sa précédente question. Il sauta donc de son arbre et s'apprêta à partir, n'ayant plus rien à faire ici. Il adressa un signe de tête à Madoka et à Gingka. Ces derniers lui souhaitèrent un bon voyage. Il se tourna alors vers Benkei qui était dans ses petits souliers, la tête baissée, n'osant le regarder. Kyoya savait pourquoi. Tôt le matin-même, Benkei était venu le voir pour lui dire qu'il ne l'accompagnerait pas dans son voyage d'entrainement cette fois-ci parce qu'il comptait s'entrainer au BeyParc pour avoir des conseils de Gingka. Il avait donc rompu sa promesse de le suivre partout. Promesse qu'il lui avait faite 3 ans plus tôt. Même si Kyoya était resté impassible et avait répondu un simple « très bien », ça lui avait fait mal. Il n'aurait pas su exprimer le sentiment qu'il ressentait mais il s'était habitué à la bruyante présence de Benkei et à ses encouragements constants même s'il s'était toujours défendu d'en avoir besoin. Cette décision de Benkei le rendait, de plus, plus seul qu'il n'avait jamais été et signifiait par-dessus tout que lui, Kyoya, n'était un assez bon modèle. Qu'il n'était plus assez fort pour être digne de l'admiration sans faille de Benkei. Gingka l'avait happé dans sa gloire, lui aussi. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Et c'est donc sans rancune que Kyoya lança :

-Bon entrainement Benkei. J'espère que tu seras prêt quand je reviendrai.

Les yeux emplis de reconnaissance de Benkei croisèrent les siens. Le bonheur que Benkei ressentait en voyant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas satisfit Kyoya qui acquiesça comme pour appuyer ses propos avant de faire volte-face et de partir.

Dans son dos, il entendit Madoka demander :

\- Tu viens Kenta ?

Mais il fut stupéfié d'entendre la réponse :

-Désolé les amis, je pars en voyage ! Prévenez ma mère pour moi ! A plus ! Attend-moi Kyoya !

Mais Kyoya ne ralentit pas le moins du monde. Derrière lui, l'attitude de Kyoya faisait sourire Kenta. Elle lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Une personne à qui il avait su montrer qu'il lui fallait bien plus qu'une pseudo-indifférence pour qu'il lâche l'affaire. Et tout d'un coup, Kenta se dit que peut-être, peut-être… Il avait trouvé un nouveau maître, un nouveau guide, un nouveau mentor… Il se mit à courir derrière ce dernier, sans réussir à le rattraper, tandis que Kyoya marchait devant, d'un pas sûr, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La tournure que prenait les événements était finalement intéressante…


End file.
